Harry Potter and the Head of Spangle House
by AnieCakes
Summary: This fanfiction plans to examine the effects of Albus Dumbledore's murder on the wizarding world and, specifically, on America by creating a new storyline with new characters set in America that eventually merges with Harry Potter and his storyline.
1. Chapter 1

author's disclaimer:

i do not own, among other things,the following:the characters as published in the harry potter series, the wizarding world as published in the harry potter series, the phrase-ology/terminology as published in the harry potter series, anything that can be recognized as theproperty of j.k. rowling and/or her publishers, and so on.

i own the new characters including, but not limited to, anie spangle.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Chapter 1: Lazy Authority

They say you can measure the greatness of a hero by the effects of his demise… the result of Albus Dumbledore's murder was one that crippled the nation. Devastated by the death of their greatest protector, the British masses turned to "the boy who lived" for hope and salvation against their greatest enemy.

The "boy who lived" was seventeen and still very much a boy.

Although Britain, the recognized home of the Dark Lord, was the most affected, Albus Dumbledore's sudden assassination sent waves of shock and terror across entire known wizarding world. The dissolution of Hogwarts students (and patrons) had a crippling effect on the nation, spurring the migration of hundreds of families to safer parts of Europe and countries overseas; while other, darker families moved in and began seeking employment with dark wizards associated with the Dark Lord.

It was the USA -- Britain's English-speaking-emancipated-daughter country -- that experienced the highest flux of immigrants as a result of Dumbledore's death. The American Ministry of Magic spent months preparing and sending all immigrants copies of the new national laws they would be expected to live under (generally the same as before, but with the different spellings like "appropriate behavior" rather than "appropriate behaviour") while the American wizarding society was asked to tolerate and be "appropriately hospitable" to the newcomers.

Within just a few months – after panic subsided into a milder, albeit constant, anxiety – hundreds of British mothers began to loosen their maternal grips, allowing their children to occasionally wander outdoors and re-enroll themselves into school: the American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Like all of the other House leaders, Anie Spangle had her hands full with the new students flooding her House. She felt sorry for her new charges as they trudged across the foreign grounds, but felt oddly resentful toward the ones that, instead of wasting time grieving, got busy forming British-only cliques. She and the other House leaders brought this to the attention of the Headmaster, who appealed to their compassion for people who make friends with people of a common background: "It's perfectly normal."

Unsurprisingly, the Headmaster delegated his responsibilities back to the House leaders, offering anyone with special concern the right to force friendship-conducive games among the members their own house. And, also unsurprisingly, Anie Spangle decided to do nothing about the situation, justifying herself with the thought that she would never be the kind of person to force a relationship on someone (conveniently forgetting her last involvement in a blind-date setup for a friend three weeks earlier).

The four House leaders left the Headmaster's office heading with the intention of heading toward their respective Houses except John Chrisson, head of Smith House, who silently followed Anie, who was too busy daydreaming to notice him.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:

i do not own, including but not limited to, the following: the harry potter series, the characters of the harry potter series, the wizarding world of the harry potter series, the property of j.k. rowling and/or her publishers, and the phraseology/terminology of the harry potter series.

i do own, including but not limited to, anie spangle.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Chapter Two: Supportive Boyfriends

John Chrisson silently followed Anie for about twenty seconds before he realized that she wasn't, in fact, ignoring him. He came up behind her and took her right hand in his left and swung in playfully.

Anie gasped, "Oh… hi."

"What were you thinking about?" John asked.

Anie shrugged, "Just a dream I had – I'm playing it over in my head and overanalyzing it, as usual."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Anie shook her head, "Not really. I'm not in the sharing mood."

John smirked mischievously, "Will you at least tell me if I was in it?"

"Sorry – you weren't." The contemplative expression overtook her face again as she delved back into the dream… was he in the dream? She couldn't quite remember…

"Whatever. It won't be long now before all of your dreams will be about me."

With a delayed reaction, she laughed awkwardly. "Oh, right. Okay."

John's face fell. He felt disappointed in Anie. Her lack of experience with men was a turn-off, especially when she acted insecure in situations when he would prefer that the stronger, more confident side of her personality would come out. It was that hope that had sustained their relationship for two months.

What was worse was that Anie knew it, which made her all the more apprehensive.

Quickly changing the subject, John asked "So… do you want to study for the Potions class tonight?"

"Oh, darn, is that exam tomorrow?" Anie asked indifferently. She had remembered earlier that the exam was looming, unstudied for, when she spilled Odwalla all over her pillow and couldn't recall the potion to clean it up. True to form, she simply wiped it up as best she could and turned the pillow over.

"If you're that clueless, then we should definitely study tonight!" John said in a joking way, but Anie wasn't amused.

Before she could answer in her overly rehearsed melodramatic tone, Anie and John noticed three British girls from her House walking down the corridor towards them, whispering to and interrupting each other.

"Good afternoon, girls," Anie asked with as much "appropriate dignity" as a House leader could muster.

The center girl spoke up while her friends on either side supported her, "Miss Anie, we were wondering if you could tell us who the Spangle heir is." The girls on either side nodded.

Anie's eyes widened while John smirked. "Why?" Anie asked.

This time, the shorter girl on the left replied, "Not to avoid them or anything…"

"—we're just curious," the third girl finished with a quick jab to the shorter.

Anie looked sad for a moment before she answered, "My name is Anie Spangle and although the whereabouts of my parents-slash-relatives are 'unknown' and not necessarily 'dead,' I am considered the Spangle heir."

The three girls looked at her in shock as John covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh—" Anie added "—and if you feel like transferring to a different House, that's fine with me. Just bring it up with the Headmaster or a faculty member. John—" she gave John an exaggerated pat on the back "—you'll be happy to take them in, won't you please, honey?"

John coughed to stall for time and then used a British accent for effect, "Um… hey! Isn't it time for dinner? 'Hurry 'long' or whatever! To the Great Hall with you!"

With his borderline-offensive cue, the three girls fled.

"Don't forget to exaggerate your story when you gossip to all your little British friends about it!" Anie shouted after them. Anie looked back at John, "Should I chase them?"

John answered, but later Anie couldn't remember whether he answered in the positive or in the negative, because immediately after he did, the American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry fell under the Dark Lord's attack.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:

i do not own, including but not limited to, the following: the harry potter series, the characters of the harry potter series, the wizarding world of the harry potter series, the property of j.k. rowling and/or her publishers, and the phraseology/terminology of the harry potter series.

i do own, including but not limited to, anie spangle.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Chapter 3: Supportive Boyfriends

The blaring of the alarms sent everyone into a panic. Faculty rushed to the front lines to ward off the attackers, while the frantic and scattered masses of students were unsuccessfully herded into "escape teams" of twenty-five. The "escape team leaders" were, of course, the House leaders and the less magically-talented faculty members, including the ghosts and the Herbology teacher.

Anie and John got separated during the panic. In case of any emergency, all students should report to the United Hall, where all instructions would later be relayed. Stunned by the blaring siren, it took Anie a few moments to realize what the alarm meant to her – she stood frozen in the middle of the hall until the numbness of being startled subsided and she stupidly staggered toward the United Hall; whereas, with an almost preternatural instinct, John dashed to the nearest window. Outside, the bright flashes of hexes shooting out from wand to wand almost made him salivate: adventure, danger, heroism! He withdrew his wand and, even before Anie had regained her senses, he raced to his premature death.


End file.
